eevee life
by foster b
Summary: an eevees life
1. Chapter 1

Eevee life

By: foster b

I felt something hard against my back. So I pushed out of this very confined space. I got my head to come out of it and looked up. There was this really big blue thing standing over me and an orange thing that kind of looked like the other standing next to it also looking at me. Then with the rest of my power I broke out of the small thing. Then the blue thing picked me up with its mouth and put me next to it. Then it started to lick me clean. This must have been my mother.

That was a year ago. I could now talk and walk on my own. My parents turned out to be a Flareon and a Vaporeon. My mother was the later and my father was the fire one. Though all I was at the moment was an Eevee. I lived in a small rock cave next to a slow river. The river on both sides had walls of earth going up so I could not reach up. My parents could easily jump up them.

At the moment I was laying on the sand floor of the cave. There was only enough room for the three of us in here. I slept with my dad because he was nice and warm. Though right now I was the only one in the cave. Then my mother came in and nudged my face to wake me up. "Wake up" she said a soft voice. This caused me to stir and I stood up still half asleep. "Follow me outside, me and your father have something to show you steam".

"What is it" I asked following her out of the cave and down the river shore. My mom led me to the end of the river and to the water fall that went off the end. It went into another river at the bottom. That one went into a really big lake. At least that is what my dad told me. He said it was like a really big bowl full of fish. I wanted to see it bad but my parents never let me leave this river. My dad was sitting down on the rock edge that over looked the land bellow. The land on each side of the river was about three of my dads wide. There is forest on each side of the river wall that I could not see over.

"Gas your son is here" at the sound of his name my dad turned around to face us. Then he walked up to us.

"Son it is time" my dad said to me sounding proud for some reason. I had no idea what he was talking about today was just another day.

"Time for what dad" I said. He looked at me as though he was surprised I did not know.

"You don't know"? he said. I shook my head to say that I in fact did not. "Today is your one year birth day" he said. This surprised me because I had forgotten my own birth day.

"So, why is that so important to you guys"? I said. My birth day was nothing special.

"Did Liq not tell you"?

"Um well" my mother said. "I kind of forgot to tell him about it" my mom said with a nervous laugh.

"Were going to talk about this later" he told my mom. Then he turned to me "Today is the day that you choose your future in this world that we live in. Today is the day that you get to choose what higher eevee you will become". This is the thing that I hade been waiting for the past six months. My mom did tell me that they had evolved from stones so they had choice in what they were. Now it was my turn to decide what I wanted to be.

My dad turned around and walked to the stone ledge and picked something up on my mouth. Then he turned back around and walked back to us with something glittering in his mouth. Then he dropped three different collard rocks in front of me and backed up. "Ok so first off there Vaporeon and Flareon, if you choose ether of these then me or your mom can be your teacher. Jolteon is the last stone evolution. That one is an electric type. The other two if you choose them are psychic types. Though these ones are not stone evolution so you have to evolve into them naturally. There names are Umbreon and Espeon. You could be ether. Those three require that you find your own teachers. So what do you choose"?

All this information really dumfounded and made me confused. Did they really expect me to make my decision right now? Well according to my dads face yes because he had a look of expectancy on his face. Also by another teacher did that mean I had to leave them? I decided to ask them. "By another teacher does that mean I would have to leave you guys"?

"Yes it does, if you don't we can only teach you small stuff and you will surely die". Well that narrowed it down to two. This did not make the task of choosing any easier.

"Can I have some time to think about it" I said.

It looked like my dad was about to reply a no when my mom cut in "Of coarse Steam take as long as you need". This earned my mom a short glare from my dad.

"Fine just tell us when you decide" and with that my dad stalked past us and back into the cave.

"Is dad mad" I asked my mom. I did not want dad to be mad but I really needed time to think about this big decision. This was the first one in my life. For the first part of life I was just fed fish from the river so there was nothing important that happened.

"No he's not at you or me. I guess it's really my fault for not telling you. You were supposed to have two months to think about it. Well ill go talk to your dad. You stay here and think about what you're going to choose". She left for the cave and entered it.

I just sat there for about an hour thinking about what I was going to do. I know I am going to choose one of them but which one. After a bit of hard thinking I decided to walk down the river as I passed the cave I could here the faint voices of my parents talking. There were whispering so that I did not here them. A little bit past the rock cave was were the water was a bit calmer. There was a bit of sand here the water here so a laid down.

Then I heard a sound across the river. I lifter up my head and looked across the river on the other side. What I saw shocked me. It was a female eevee just standing there looking at me. I stood up and was about to run and get my parents when she yelled at.

"Hey who are you I haven't seen you before" she said. I had no idea what to say back the only others that I hade ever talked to were my parents. "Hey can you talk" she asked.

"Yes I can, why are you here" I said trying to be polite.

"I was just looking around, what's your name".

"I would like to know yours first"

"Oh sorry, my name is Jolt"

"Mine is Steam".

"What are you doing"?

"Why do you want to know"? There was no reason I should trust her.

"Hey are you stone or naturally". What, why did she want to know this that was my own personal information and she did not need to know.

"Go away" I yelled at her. I really wanted her to leave she was pressing my nerves.

"Fine" she said back. She turned around and hoped into the forest on the other side of the forest. She was one strong eevee. I did not like her that much but I should not judge her the first time I meet here.

It started to get dark so I went back to the cave. My parents were both asleep on the sand floor. There was no reason I needed to tell them about who I had just met. I went and lay next to my dad. The girl did one thing she helped her decide. She wanted to be with her parents and not others for sure now. So I decided to become one like my dad. He was warm and nice to me. My mother loved my but she was not warm like dad. Then I fell into a slumber.

The next morning I awoke to find that my dad was not in the cave and my mom was still asleep. I stood up still a bit tired. Then I remembered that the night before I had decided what I would be. That also made me remember the girl that helped me decide. She had asked information when I had just met her. I hoped that I never met here again.

I walked over to my mom and nudged her in the back. She did not wake up or even notice what I had just done. She had always been a very deep sleeper. So went around her to her face. Then I used my tail to tickle her in the face. She laughed because she was very ticklish. This made her wake up and she looked at me.

"Why are you waking me up steam" she said still half asleep.

"I have decided what type I am going to change into" I said. This got a much bigger reaction out of here the tail. A large smile spread across her face.

"Your father will be very pleased on how quick that you decided" she said. Even though yesterday my mom said he was not mad but I still think he was. I was very glad that this may make him less mad. "So which one did you decide you are doing" she asked.

"I have decided to become a Flareon like my father" I said. There was a slight look of disappointment on her face but that left as fast as it came.

"That is great your father will be even more pleased to know he will be you teacher" my mom said. This brought a great more joy. I was happy to be like my dad but I was even happier that he was going to be my teacher. "All right lets go tell your father the good news".

My mom slowly stood up and we walked out of the cave. The river was running just as fast as always had. We walked down the side tell we got close to the water fall. We stopped about two of my mothers lengths away from the rock that over looked everything. I was next to the river well my mom My dad was slumped on the rock just starring out over everything oblivious to us standing there.

My mom broke the silence "Gas your son has something to tell you". This got my dads attention greatly. I got up quick and turned around.

"Yes Steam what would you like to tell me" he said. I think he new what I was going to say because he had a slight look of excitement on his face.

"I have decided on what I would like to evolve in to" I said back. This made my dads face have full excitement on it. I very big smile came onto his face.

"That is wonderful son" he said. I was happy that he was happy. His excitement died down and then he asked me the question. "So what one did you choose". He said.

"I have chosen to become a Flareon like you". This caused all of my dads excitement come back to his face and the smile came back to.

"That is great son" he said. Then he picked up the rock next to him and carried it to me and se it in front of me. "Just touch this and you will become your next person".

That's just what I did I touched the stone, then I touched it again but nothing happened. I looked up at my dad and he had a sad look in his face.

"Looks as though you can't use the stones, now you will have to settle for the two naturally evolutions" he said. I was very heart broken now my dad could not be my teacher.

"I leave you two alone to talk now" my mom said as she went back to the cave.

"I am sorry dad" I said to him.

"No it's not your fault some times this happens when….."

I was not able to hear the rest because at that moment the ground decided to give out under my feet and I did not know how to swim. When I fell in the currents pulled me down the short river.. I was able to hear my dad calling for my mom. I knew that I was to late.

The last thing that went threw my mind is that I was going to die. Then fell down the water fall though I as under water so there was no impact I was just swept under but I was getting no air and everything went dark.

K I am done please review this story

I am kind of new

2:40


	2. Umbreon

Ch 2

Umbreon

I awoke because someone shoved me in the stomach. I opened my eyes to see a Vaporeon standing over me. He had a look of anger on his face at me. Though I had no idea why he should be mad at me. I had done nothing to make him be mad.

"What are you doing here you stupid Eevee" he asked? Why was I stupid? "This is our territory. Get out before I call the others". Then the Vaporeon grabbed me by the neck and tossed me into some trees. I landed on some soft moss so it did not hurt.

I was able to stand up but was kind of wobbly. I was behind a log so looked over it to see where I had just laid. The Vaporeon was still standing there looking at a very big body of water. This must be the lake that my dad had told me about. I must have got washed down the river then onto the shore.

Well there was no way that I could climb up the water fall or the walls next to it. There was no one around that seemed like they would help me. Especially those Vaporeon, they made it very clear that they did not want me here.

Then I noticed how hungry that I was. I had not eaten sense yesterday or longer depending on how long I had been knocked out. The only water that I knew of around here was that lake so there was no chance of getting any fish unless I got lucky and found another stream or something.

I turned around and walked further into the trees. All I found walking was moor trees. Some times I saw a bird flying over head. These paid not attention to me so I could not even ask them were I should go. It was getting dark now so I found a tree and lay down next to it. There was some moss on the ground so it was kind of nice. I liked my cave a lot better then this place and I was still hungry. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I awoke to a voice "Hey Jolt I found something". At hearing that name my eyes shot open. There was a male eevee next to me staring at me. I stood up and made a quick move to leave but he was quicker. "Where do you think your going" he said? This stopped me because they seemed to be the only ones that had talked to him in the past couple of days.

I turned to him and said "who are you". I said not in a demanding voice but hoped he would tell me.

"Is it not polite to tell your own name before asking for another person to"? He was starting to sound more and more like Jolt. Then out of nowhere Jolt popped out of the foliage beside the male eevee.

"Steam" she said not sounding at all happy to see me. She must have been made about how I had told her to leave at my river.

"Steam, interesting name never heard one like it" the male eevee said. I did not know that many eevee names so there was no way I could tell if a name is common or rare.

"Steam what are you doing down here" Jolt asked? She had some of her friendliness but still had some anger that I could tell.

"Yes please tell us where you live or lived" he said. I think I can trust them because I have no one else to go to.

"I used to live up on top of the water, but then I fell in and was washed away. The only one that was around was my dad and if he had jumped in he would have died because he was fire. Now I have no where to go because I can't get back and I have been wandering for a day" I explained.

"You survived falling down that water fall, you are one tough eevee" he said. I think that was a compliment. That was the first one not from my parents. "There is no way to get back up there. We were just up there with the pack and we came down here. We cant get back up there ether.

"Pack" I said in a questioning voice?

"Ah yes we have a small pack of eevee. There's about ten of us. Why, did you want to come with us" he said.

"Um if that's ok" I said. If I joined there pack at least I might get some food. I had no where else to go so I think joining them is the only thing that I can do.

"Well in are pack if we find any eevee that loose homes or are cast out we let them come. We take care of them tell they evolve from finding a stone or threw naturally ways. Than if one of use finds a stone the person that finds it gets to use it. So if you ever evolve in our pack you have to leave forever and if you ever fight with another pack member you get thrown out. Also our leader has a stone he found that stops him from evolving so he is always in the pack. Do you still want to join"?

So this all means if I ever evolve then I have to leave and never see them again and also I would probably have to work for ounce in my life. It sounded a lot better then what I had right now. "Yes I would like to join" I said.

"Ok then follow us the rest will be explained when we get back to the others" he said they both turned around but before they did I saw a slight smile on Jolts face. Something maid her happy a tiny bit.

I followed them for awhile stumbling here and there. I was still kind of sick from the river and I had to walk between trees. After a bit of time we came to a small clearing where the ground was covered in grass. As we walked onto it I noticed about eight eevee standing around.

"Black were back" he said to the other to show that he was back.

"Ah Ember you are back" a boy eevee said as he walked up to us. He looked behind Ember and saw me "and I see that you have brought someone back with you".

"Yes, we found him sleeping among the trees. He has decided he would like to join the pack" Ember said.

"Yes ok" Black said. Ember moved out of the way so that Black stood in front of me. He seemed to be the tallest and strongest of the eevee. "Ok so I am sure that Ember has explained the basics to you right"? I nodded my head. "All right the important things are we splint into three groups. Every group has a specific job. The three jobs are gathering food, finding shelter, and finding water. We will assign you one tomorrow. Also we usually sleep outside so you have to get used to that" he said.

"All right got it is there anything else" I said? Working was going to be hard I was not that strong but I would do my best.

"Also usually you sleep with what ever task group you have. So tonight just find a group to sleep with".

"Ok" I said. It all made sense to me. This life sounded pretty ok. I still missed my parents but I had to leave sometime. Being forced I guess maid it a bit easier to leave them.

Black and Ember walked back over to the other eevee. It was still midday and according to Black all the chores were done for the day. The clearing had short grass and was more like a field so I just went to a spot and laid my head down. Jolt had followed me and was standing next to me.

"I hope you don't evolve" she said as barley a whisper. At that I stood up but she was with the other eevee. It was probably my imagination there was no reason she would say that. I lay back down and closed my eyes. Then I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Blacks voice yelling. I must have been really tired to have slept that long. I stood up slowly but then regained my energy and walked over to Black.

"Ah steam, you are going to be in the food collecting group. The leader of that group happens to be Ember. Also that will be your group tell you leave this pack, understood" Black said in a very commanding voice.

"Yes I under stand" I said back. I wonder what kind of food we will have to collect. I did not think it would be fish because I did not think these guys could use the lake ether. Black walked away to what I guessed was his group.

I looked around and spotted Ember with two other eevee. I walked over to them and noticed that jolt was one of the other eevee. They looked at me when I came over.

"Ah Steam you have been assigned to the food gathering group" he said.

"Yes I have, what kind of food will we be gathering" I said? I hoped it was not something terribly hard.

"Oh were just gathering up some pidgey to eat" he said. I stepped back at this. I hade never attacked another pokemon let alone eat one. "Oh have you never eaten one before"? I shook my head no. "Have you least hunted another animal before". I yet again shook my head no. "Well then what you should know is that we always hunt for food not sport. Now come with us and be quite we will show you" he said turning around. "Oh and by the way this is Flare" he said. The other eevee that was walking next to Ember shook his head at me. He was a boy and was standing on the side of Ember Jolt was not. I was just behind Ember.

We walked threw the forest tell Ember stopped. His ears perked up as if he was listening to something. "Ok" Ember said barley above a whisper. "There's a small clearing just ahead there's no grass in it just dirt but there is a pidgey. Steam sense this is your first hunt stay close and watch". Then he started forward at a slow pace and I followed. Ounce we came to the edge of the clearing I stood next to him. There was a pidgey standing there in the clearing but then ember sprung at it and hit its wing with his claw. This maid so it could not fly. I tuned around and walked back to the others not wanting to see what happens after that.

After a few minuets Ember came back holding a dead pidgey in his mouth. He dropped it onto the ground. "I'm taking this one back to the clearing take Steam and let him try to get one". With that he picked up the pidgey and walked back the way we took to get here.

We walked a bit more tell jolt told us to stop. "There's another pidgey ahead, Steam go ahead and get this one".

"Ok ill try to wound its wing but I won't kill it" I said. I was just not ready to be killing it yet at least.

"Fine, that is if you can even hurt it" jolt said with a smile. I walked forward and say the pidgey in the clearing much like the pervious one. I did just as Ember did and jumped at it but it was to fast and I missed. I hit the ground and hit my shoulder slightly. I stood up and watched the pidgey fly away.

The next one was in a tree so I had to climb up one side and hop from branch to branch till I could get it. This one I was able to get and I wounded its wing. It fell out of the tree and could not fly any more. Then I left and Jolt came in and did the thing I did not want to do.

This was pretty much the whole day of me attacking them doing the rest. At the end we all headed back to the clearing when we got back all the eevee were asleep besides Black and Ember. We walked up to them and black looked towards us.

"Ember has told me that the hunt went good today. Though he stayed here to make sure you got to try. Jolt how did Steam do today" he asked.

"Steam did very well today. He got enough of them to feed us for about two days. I see that everyone else has already eaten" she said surveying the others.

"Yes that is all for today eat and drink some water then to bed". We all left and Jolt led me to the stake of dead birds. She gave me one and I went off to eat it. I sat down and took a bit of the meat and eat it. It was actually quite good and I ate the whole thing. Then we went over to the puddles that they had found and drank out of them. Then I went over to were Jolt was sleeping and lied next to them and fell asleep. They were not as warm as my father had been.

That day was a month ago. Now I was much stronger and tougher. I was now the leader of the food collecting group. I was never able to kill but I wounded there wing faster then anyone else. So today was just another day. I have become much better friends with my group members. They had all hade parents that were the same evolutions. Though I never asked them those because there name made it obvious.

Today was just another day of hunting. I took my group into the forest. In the past month we hade made great distance away from my home. So now we were just looking for pidgey. I stopped suddenly because I heard a scrapping sound. "Stay here, ill get this one" I said. The others stopped and I went forward. It was a clearing just like the one on the first day. There was a pidgey just like thought standing there so I leaped at and got it in the wing. It cawed into the sky. This happened before but this time something came. A pidgeot came flying out of the sky right at me. I was to scared to move, my heart was pounding in my chest, But then something happened my body started to be come cold. The bird screeched and turned around and flew away. The pidgey had also been able to walk away.

I looked down at my paw but it looked different. It looked like my moms paw but it was red. I must have just evolved but into what I had no idea. I turned around and saw the other three walk into the clearing. Right away Jolts face turned into the sadness and she ran into the forest. I must have done something to make her sad. Maybe she really did say I hope you don't evolve. I walked back to the field that we had found with the other two.

When we got back the eevee that were there got quiet. Then Black came up to me. "Steam I am sorry but you are you going to have to leave. We will miss our best hunter. You can never be in the pack again but if you want you can come back to visit. You are one in a billion. Crossbreeding usually just makes another eevee but in you case it made a special one. If you want go to the mountains I have herd rumors of a pack of crossbreeds maybe they will accept you. Now be off with you" he said. I was sad that I had to leave but if that's how it's done that's what I accepted. I looked up towards the mountains. They were at least a two month walk. So I started out a couple hours later I found a puddle and looked into it. I looked like my mom but was red. This was going to be interesting.

Another couple of hours later I heard some leaves rustling behind me. I turned around to find jolt standing there. She had a small smile on her face. "What are you doing here Jolt" I said in a nice tone.

"I wanted to come with you if that's ok" she said. Her face looked like she was hoping and pleading.

"You know I may not be going anywhere I may not find any one. Do you still want to come with me"? She shook her head yes. "Ok you can come". Then we set off again this time I had a traveling partner. When I had said that her smile grew very big and she was very happy.

A few hours later it was getting dark so I found some moss and maid a bed. Jolt laid very close to me on the moss to keep warm.

After ten about ten minuets she said "your warm" as she fell asleep. That was the same thing that I had said to my dad. Then I also fell asleep.

I awoke to something cold. I assumed it was wind so I did not open my eyes. Then I felt something much bigger against my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down at Jolt. She was oblivious to the fact she just evolved into an umbreon. I nudged her in the back and she woke up. Then she looked at her paw and turned over to look at me. She had a small smile on her face. We stool up and we started to walk. I knew she was happy she had just evolved.

Please review

4:40


	3. Espeon

Ch 3

By: foster b

Sense Jolt had evolved the night before we decided to try to see what powers we had.

"I don't even know what the basic attacks of this eevee evolution or its special powers. Both of my parents were Jolteon so I have never have meet an Umbreon" she said.

"That's fine, I have only seen a few of my parents attacks so ill try those to see if I have them" I said. We were still around the place that Jolt had evolved. It was kind of bright outside. It was morning.

"Ok go ahead and try" Jolt said. Jolts rings still had a faint glow because it was slightly dark outside just not total dark. "What attack did your parents use" she said?

"Well I ounce saw my dad use a flame thrower attack to let me try some cooked. The stuff did not taste good at all". We took a few minuets to gather some sticks into a pile. I concentrated on blowing fire and was able to. I created a small fire.

"Any other attacks that they used" she said.

"Well I once saw my mom used an attack called water gun to annoy my father. He easily avoided it but he was really mad after. My mom laughed a lot that day" I said. I still missed them after all this time. I accepted I would never see them but it was impossible to not miss them. I concentrated and this time was able to put the fire out.

"Is it safe to drink that water" she said? I hade no idea but more then likely it was not.

"I don't know but we should not try" I said. If the water got Jolt sick I would be very sad.

We continued on our way with out anything happening. I once had to climb up a tree to see if we were still going towards the mountains. My new claws were not made for climbing so I feel bout one foot. Then Jolt climbed up and we hade to redirect our path by about ten feet.

It started to rain so we both darted under the nearest clump of trees. It was night time so that Jolts rings were shining brightly. I lay down on the kind of dry earth. There were no rocks so it was nice to lay on it. Jolt started to shiver so she came over and lay down next to me. The rain did not really affect me because I was part water. She started to smile, probably from the heat and she fell asleep.

The morning after that we continued on our way. The moutons seemed so far away and it seemed like we would never get there because we were entering winter. I knew this because it just started to snow. So that night we would have to find some shelter under some trees and hope the snow does not get threw.

After a few minuets we found this kind of strait clearing of trees. It was kind of like a path but had not been used in a considerable time. No where else to head we started to walk down it. This path turned out to be bigger then I had figured.

We came to this weird kind of just open area. A thin layer of snow had now fallen on to the ground. The cold was affecting Jolt greatly and she had started to shiver. As we walked further along we came to some kind of stone building in this odd clearing of trees. The building had steeps that went about a tree length high. The steps and the walls above them had moss and roots covering them. There were stone pillars that were all cracked up and were crumbling. The thing must have looked beautiful back when it was first built.

We walked up the stones steps to the doors that were about half three times my size. The doors were just like the walls, old and full of plant roots. Luckily for us the doors had not fallen down.

"Do you think that there is anyone or any thing is living here" jolt said nervously.

"I don't think so. I would not want to live here with the fear of it falling down on me every day" I said back. I was unsure that there was not some monster living in there. "Just to be safe if something comes at us run away" I said. This did not ease her one bit. It seemed to make her worry even more.

I lifted my and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door started to slowly inch open. When it was open enough a pair of eyes glared at us. The eyes were a red color that caused us both to jump back. They seemed to look us over then disappear. The door started to open again. This time it went a bit faster. When the door was about half way open the thing with the eyes came out into the partially light because it was getting very near to night time now.

The thing with the red eyes was actually an Espeon with blue. It had been had probably been the shadows that changed to colors of his eyes.

"Um sorry about that I was using glare to scare you away in case you were some one here to hurt us" the Espeon said.

"It's ok" Jolt said. She must have still been nervous from the door opening because she was in a stance to run away from here as fast as she could.

"Why are you here" the Espeon said. We really had no reason but it was just on our path.

"We are going towards the mountains and this was just on our way" I said.

"Ok" he said in reasons to my statement. He looked over at Jolt "you seem to be very cold would you like to stay the night with us. You are welcome to" he said to me.

"Yes we would be very happy to stay here to night" I said.

"Good come then" he said. I started to walk but Jolt was not following. I turned around and she was frozen on the spot staring with a look of fright on her face.

"What's wrong" I said to her. As if snapped out of a trance she looked at me with look of confusion.

"I don't know I just felt something and it scared me a lot. Like a great dark power converging on us" she said. At this the Espeon jumped in front of use now he had the look of fear on his face.

"There back you guys need to go hid in the forest where it's safe. This is our fight and our fight alone" he said. He pushed us towards the steps and ran back into the building. I ran down the stairs with Jolt close at me heels. At the edge of the forest was a snow covered log like everything else. We jumped behind the log ducking down. Jolt was shivering ether from the cold or fear. She moved closer because the snow around me had melted.

I looked over the log waiting for something to happen. Jolt was ducking behind the log right next to me with her eyes closed. Her rings were glowing because it was the middle in the night. Then we heard some kind of rustling and snow crunching coming from the path that we took to get here. Then some tall thing came out of there and ran towards the building thing.

Then the thing grabbed some kind of ball and threw it at the steps. Then some kind of monster came out of it. The thing was shrouded in darkness so I could not see at all what it was. The thing started to lumber up the steps but five of the Espeon,s came out of the door. One of them was the one from earlier.

"Leave now there is nothing here" the Espeon from earlier. The things ether did not hear or care about the command. The thing ran up the steps and tried to hit one of the Espeon but it dogged out of the way. The Espeon used some kind of powerful attack on it. The thing seemed like it did not notice and used its own powerful attack knocking the Espeon out.

Jolt maid a move to go help them but I stopped her by putting my paw on her back. "We can't help, he said not to and our attacks would do nothing against that thing". Jolt put her head down defeated. There was no way we could stop that thing.

The thing that threw the ball threw five more of the thing at the Espeon, s. there was a red flash of light and a got a look at the big thing. The thing was big and furry. That's all I got to see as the flash died away. When I looked back at the Espeon I was shocked to see that they were gone like magic. Then a bunch of other things that looked like the first thing ran out from the path and followed the other two things into the building.

We just stood there in fear of what just happened. That is when I noticed how hard my heart was pumping. The fear of what just happened to those Espeon clearly planted it self in our minds. They could have been dead or some how snuck off in that flash of light we saw. Then we started to hear some really loud noises from the building and very bright flashes to. After awhile or what felt like forever the things ran back out of the building. There were holding some kind of shiny stuff in there hands. The furry thing that I saw was not with them. Then the things disappeared down the path.

We started to creep towards the building at a slow pace. I stopped Jolt when we got to the steps.

"Be careful, I did not see them leave with the big monster thing so it might still be in there" I said to make jolt more cautious and it worked or I just made her very fearful not the best thing. We stepped up the steps and went threw the partially open door.

The place was a lot smaller then I thought it would be. The room was big enough for only about ten of us to stand in. There was some kind of stair well that went down in the back. We walked around and I noticed that there was a hole in the floor at one of the corners and I thought that I heard faint crying. I looked threw the hole but all I saw was the slab off of the floor that feel threw.

Finding nothing of interest here we walked down the step that led to the lower floor. These steps led down then turned and led down more. They only went down to the ground floor. When we got down we were surprised to see a gaping hole in the wall in front of us. Jolt went to in investigate it well I turned to investigate the slab of floor that fell. I was very surprised to see that there was a lone Espeon stuck under the slab. Well her foot was any way. She was just lying there crying to her self not expecting rescue any time soon.

I walked over to her. She looked up at with tear filled eyes. We should probably move the rock off of her back leg.

"Jolt can you give me a hand with this" I said attempting to get Jolts help.

"Oh" she said turning around and running over to us. We both grabbed one side of it and lifted it up with our heads. This gave the Espeon just enough time to slip its leg out which I noticed was bleeding. There was a small pool of blood under the slab. Then we drooped the thing with a loud thud.

"Thank you" the Espeon said. She was still crying even after we got rid of the slab.

"Why are you crying" I asked.

"My parents were down here when those things came and attacked them. I was hiding in this corner hidden partially by the shadows so they did not see them. They ether stole or killed my parents" she said still crying. She seemed to miss her parents a lot more then I had. That's when I noticed that she was a lot smaller then the others and did not look as strong.

"How old are you" I asked her.

"Well my parents told me a couple of days ago that I had just turned two months" she said back. This shocked me I mean I did not evolve for a year and a month.

"How did you evolve so fast" I asked her because I was very curious.

"Um my parents told me to never go out of this place at night so I never saw of felt the moon. This maid so all I got was the sun. This helped me become an Espeon faster. Also I got a lot of stuff happen during the day so I got lots of experiences. My parents also loved me very deeply and I loved them very much" she said.

"What does love have to do with it" I asked very curious now.

"Well my parents said that an Espeon or umbreon can't evolve unless they love someone or some people. So loving my parents allowed me to evolve" he said. I looked over at Jolt and she had missed the whole life story. The story was short because she had not had a lot of life.

"What is your name" I asked thinking that that would be very good to know.

"My name is Esp. my parents were not very creative with names" Esp said. Jolt was standing over at the hole in the wall under the stairs. I started to walk over to her but when Esp started to stand up she winced in pain and sat back down.

"Are you ok" I said. That was kind of a stupid question but it was always good to be sure.

"No i am still bleeding from that stupid rock. I think if I walk to much I lose to much blood or something. It hurts a lot" she said.

"I don't know if I can help that ill ask Jolt but I don't know if she can help ether. Hey Jolt can you help us" I said. This got her attention from the big hole thing. She walked over to us. "Jolt do you know any way you can help Esp. she is still in pain form her leg" I said motioning at Esp, s leg.

"Esp, your parents weren't very creative were they" she said looking at the leg. "Ill be right back" she said running up the stairs.

"Where is she going" Esp said.

"I have no idea" I said to her. A bit later Jolt came back holding a couple of leafs in her mouth. One of the leafs looked like it was holding something in it. She put them both down next to Esp.

"Now sit still when this done your leg will fell a bit better" Jolt said. She rapped the leaf around causing Esp to wince a bit. Then in the other leaf she had sap. She put it all over the leaf. Then in a little bit it hardened. Esp stood up and to her relief her leg hurt a lot less. "The leaf will suck up some blood and the sap will make it easier to walk" she said. Esp said her thanks and started to walk towards the starts. "Where are you going" Jolt said to her.

"As long as there is a chance to find my parents I have to try" Esp said. Then she started to run which was probably not good for her leg. We never saw her again. Jolt walked over next to me.

"Do you think that we will ever see her again" Jolt asked me?

"No I don't think so" I said. We walked up the steps and left the building not seeing any sign of Esp any where. We walked around the building to the other side and started to walk towards the mountain again.


	4. egg

Ch 4

Flareon

By: foster b

This trip had been so far about two weeks. This included the things that we did on the way. This so far included that incident at the building. So we still had about a month and a half to get to the mountains.

The snow was still falling in heavy loads but I was not affected. It was still mid day so we had plenty of light. We were just walking threw the forest that seemed to go on forever. I knew that I it did not go on forever because……. I was snapped out of my very dull train of thought. I had nothing else to do well walking.

What I had seen was something hanging in one of the snow covered trees. I stopped walking and looked up to see the thing better. It was some kind bird thing hanging upside down. Jolt noticed that I had stopped and backed up to stand right next. With the even colder weather she had to stand closer to just stand warmer. The fires that I made were snuffed out by the snow unless we were in a cave or something of the like.

"Have you ever seen one of those before" Jolt whispered in my ear. I shook my head no. "It's called a noctowl. There were a bunch around were I lived as a kid. There pretty smart and I like them" she said. Then the noctowl flew down from its perch upside down. It landed in front of us and flapped its wings twice.

"Oh visitors I have not had some of you in awhile. Are you here to steal my treasure" he said.

"No were not here to steal anything we just want to get past" I said back. As we tried to push past he jumped in front of us. He pointed one of his toes at us.

"I must regain my families honor by defeating you in battle" he said. This guy was kind of being stupid.

"He must have met these things called humans. I had a friend that went insane after meeting" she whispered into my ear again but was not able to finish because the noctowl took a swipe at us with its claw. We were able to jump back in time. Jolt ran to the left probably hiding. She had no attacks so it was attacks but I did not want to hurt that guy. The guy took to the air and made swooping swipes at me. I dodged to the first there but he hit me on the fifth one sinking his claws into it.

I fell into the snow in pain. The snow around me quickly started melting to reveal the grass. I felt the warm blood on my back leg. Then I heard yelling that sounded like Jolts. The yelling sounded like rage at something. I could not see what was happening because of the snow. Then I felt something against my back.

"How much did he hurt you" she said into my ear. I turned my head and looked at Jolts face. There was a faint glowing ring on her face that disappeared after a few seconds. It was night so they should not have been glowing.

"I am fine" I said. She had look of disbelief on her face. To prove it to her I stood up but I felt a pain shoot threw me. It caused me to fall down. Jolt had a small smile on her face well I did not.

"I don't know how I can get a leaf and some sap to help your foot" she said. This caused an idea to pop into my mind.

"If you put my left paw over your back it will take the pressure off of my back left foot that is bleeding. That way you can take me to melt a leaf and some of a tree" I said. If this did not work I would be in a lot of pain.

"That might work" she said with a bit of doubt in her voice. She put my left paw over her back and I was able to stand up. We started to walk towards the nearest tree leaving a trail of melted snow in our wake. About half of the pain was gone so it did hurt. I tried not to show it but she must have noticed. "Are you ok" she said into my ear.

"Yeah I am fine just get me to that tree" I said. We pressed on and made it to a tree. I lied down next to the tree and let Jolt do the rest of the work that I was not able to because of the blood wound in my back leg. Jolt somehow was able to climb up the tree but I was not able to see how. I was still facing away from the tree. Then she laid a pretty big leaf on by back. The thing became a normal leaf now. Also the trunk behind me was warm now so she got sap from it. She did the thing that she had done with Esp. It did sting but the pain it took away after made up for it. I stood up felling much lees pain. Jolt looked very pleased at what she had just done.

I started to walk and she followed but I soon fell sideways to the left falling on Jolt. She was not happy at all and squirmed out from under me. After she got out she helped me back up. I was able to walk about three more feet this time before falling over again. This timed she dogged it and this pattern went on for a while tell I got dark. By the middle of the next day I could walk again. This made jolt happy probably from not having to jump out of the way every little while.

"Hey Jolt what happened to that guy that attacked me yesterday" I said as we walked among the snow covered trees. The snow had gotten about as high as my legs went up.

"Well he um kind of um…" she said looking reluctant to say the rest.

"Yes" I said pushing her to go on.

"Well he um stooped moving and he may have been knocked out or um..." she did not finish but I knew what she was going to say. We walked on for a bit being a bit sad for the thing. If it did die it was its own fault but any time death is bad.

We were walking when I noticed something white blue in the snow covered bush off to the side of this weird path in the middle of the trees. It was not a real path it just looked like one because the trees grew on each side of it. I walked over to the bush with Jolt still at my side so she can keep warm. I pushed apart the plants branches and found an oval thing that looked like a whole thing of the thing that I came out of.

As Jolt looked over my left shoulder at it she had a shocked expression on her face. "That's and eevee egg some one must have left it out here" she said. She moved me to the side and she put her paw on it. "Its still warm it may still be alive" she said. She looked around as if looking for something. She looked at me as if just coming up with an idea. She rolled the egg off the plant and into the patch of snow I had melted. "Curl around this and hurry" she said urgently.

"Ok" I said and sat down and curled around the egg probably making it much warmer in this cold.

"Ok now we can think" she said with a look of relief on her face. She sat next to the egg that I was currently wrapped my self around. "Eevee all the time are left alone but most parents have the sensibility to wait tell about a month" she said. She sounded like she was going to go on with it so I cut in.

"Well I was left at three month like this egg except it was left earlier. Without any warning they just left me alone. I never liked them and I was lucky to have the eevee pack find me. That's where I learned my medical skills". That explained how she could repair legs really fast. "Ok so now about the egg".

"Yes what are we going to do about it I mean I don't want it to die" I said. One death a week was enough for me even if this one did not start life.

"Well if you don't want it to die then the only option is to take it with us" she said. The made sense to me but it was going to be heavy and what do they do if it hatched.

"Ok. How are we going to carry it I mean it would get very heavy after awhile" I said.

"I know how. Its something I learned in the eevee pack". She jumped ran at a tree and knocked down a leaf by head butting it. She walked back to us with the leaf in her mouth. She kind of looked dizzy and wobbly. "I thought that would speed things up by doing that. If I do that again just hit me to remind me. Ok"? I shook my head in agreement. "Now give me the egg" she did some kind of rap around the egg then tied it to my neck so it rested on my back. "This is called a pack. The humans use it. Black told me about it and showed me how to make one".

I was now standing up with the pack on and started to try to walk. I had not accounted for the weight and soon toppled over. Jolt ran over and helped me up fast.

"You need to be very careful. You have an eevee, s life in your paws" she said.

"Well why don't you carry the thing if your so good at it" I said back.

"I can't carry it. You're the one that is part Flareon. Umbreon are a cold species from doing stuff at night. If I carried the thing it would freeze to death" she said. I guess now I would be stuck with the thing for this whole trip.

"Fine let's just go" I said. We walked off from the spot. Now I could walk with it being very careful. We now walked off with a new friend to accompany us. The friend did not talk as much as my other friend. I smiled as I thought of this. Jolt did not notice my sudden smile.

After a couple of days of walking we had to stop because I was getting tired of caring the egg threw the snow. I took a rest at a tree and noticed that there was a strait line of snow that had melted. Not the one that I had made but another passing by the tree. Then I heard some foot steps coming down the snow less path.

Jolt herd them to and we hid behind the tree next to the path. The foot steps grew louder as we heard them come in front of the tree we were hiding at. We had no idea at how many of them there are. He must have noticed the melted snow around the tree because he walked around the tree and stared at us.

The Flareon was very tall and looked like an adult older then us. He jumped back and went into a defensive stance and growled at us.

"What are you people doing here? This is our home not yours" he snarled at us

"We are just here to pass by. We just want to get by without getting any one hurt". He did not let up his stance or growling at all.

"Yeah and why would I believe you"?

"Why would I say something that is not true" I asked him.

"The reason is that some eevee or evolutions tell a lie to get what they want. These past few winters we have people stealing our food. We have the only plant food that I good to eat because we heat it our self's" he said. I guess that people lie sometimes. I had never encountered this before living like I did. It was good to know that some eevee do lie.

"If you would just lead us strait threw your place then we could leave as fast as we could" I said.

"Ok follow us but if you deviate from the path I will have to blast you with fire" he said starting on the path. We followed him and it was not as big of a place as we thought. It was actually a bit warmer because of the amount of Flareon that lived in the same place. What I did see was a group of eevee playing together off of the path. He led us to end of a snow not covered path and left us.

We walked on towards the mountains with our friend still on my back.

I am sorry if this chapter is a bit short.

I am going to be trying to update on this Sunday.

I would like to thank the four people that reviewed my story.

Thank you very much and please review.


	5. humans

Ch 5

Humans

By: foster b

The next two weeks went on with us sleeping in the snow and walking all day. This gave me a lot of time to think about stuff but mostly about jolt and this egg. So Jolt according to Esp had to love someone or some people. The question was who. I mean she had told me herself that she was not close to her parents at all. Also she had not evolved at all tell she had left with me. Did that mean that…?

I changed the subject in my mind to the egg. The egg was not dead yet thankfully but it was still not known who its parents were. It will be hard to tell what it will be then.

I was currently laying down whit jolt lying next to me. The egg was still putting its weight onto my back. I had gotten used to it but I did not think It would stop being annoying. If the thing hatched we would have a problem because all we had been living on were heated berries and some kind of edible plant Jolt had shown me.

We were sleeping but I had woken up early to see faint moon light out side. Jolts rings still had a faint glow to them. I wanted her to sleep because we would yet again be walking today. It had not gotten any warmer but had gotten cooler. The reason I knew was because it had gotten tiny bit hard on me to stay warm. So it must really hard on her. It was not good for her to be cold.

She started to stir when it was a little lighter out in the mourning. She stood up being careful not to get to far away from me so that she did not freeze. The leaf wrapped egg was around my neck. The first time it had been hard on my neck but I had grown use to it over the past couple of weeks.

"We need to keep going" I said. She shook her head yes and we started on again. This is how it went on every day with her not talking or me talking. The days seemed very boring to me.

The snow did make it so that our progress was slowed slightly but not much because the stuff just melted away.

According to Jolt after leaving the Flareon territory we had entered the neutral territory that stretched between that place and the mountains. She said that it was a place that members of the packs were not allowed to fight or it might cause conflict between some of the packs. It was set up so that they could travel to the mountains a lot easier. There was tuff passed there also but not even jolt knew of those places.

We walked further on this place and it was a lot more traveled then I thought it would be. I could tell because all the branches that should be here were moved to the side and many foot prints. These were pretty light from snow fall earlier in the day.

We kept walking on tell we came to this row of trees that surrounded a snow covered field. Then as I with Jolt looked threw the row of trees we saw something that made her blood boil. There was a Jolteon and Flareon fighting it out in the middle of the field sending attack after attack at each.

"Those two are going to get those two packs to start fighting again" she snared into my ear.

"Again" I said wondering what she meant.

"Yes I was told by an old eevee I met once that there was a war between the five packs of eevee evolutions. Many died in those bloody wars for supremacy. Then after to many deaths they made a pact that there would be no more fighting as long as one did not attack the other. If this goes on those fights may start again" she said.

The seriousness of the situation finally hit me. I ran out into the field and um kind of just head butted the Jolteon in the side he fell over.

"Why are you two fighting" I yelled at him.

"What the heck are you doing you fool" he said. This made me very confused. I looked around and noticed these tall things that looked like these things standing a ways off.

"Humans" I heard Jolt yell as she ran up to me now shivering from the cold. "We need to get out of here" she said as one of the humans said something.

"I am sorry but I have to do this" he said sending a jolt of electricity that hit Jolt dead on making her collapse.

"Why did you just do that" I asked him.

"My trainer told me to and if I don't do what he says he will hurt me" he said. Then I noticed that the Jolteon's human had thrown something at Jolt. Then she disappeared in a flash of red light from the ball find of thing. Then to my great relief another flash of red and she was there again.

"Run now before he tries again" he said but I was not listening. I was in a blind rage at that man for causing Jolt pain. I was not in control any more and I ran at the human. I jumped on his chest knocking him onto his back. I bit into his shoulder trying to draw blood but some big things covered his skin. I went for his neck but something grabbed me from the back and threw me off letting me regain my self control.

The Jolteon had thrown me off and I was now guessing his opponent was long gone. He was looking for any serious damage and I was sure I had not caused any. I ran back over to Jolt who was breathing but was knocked out. I kind of up her cross over my shoulders behind the egg and ran into the forest still going towards the mountains.

In a little while I felt safe and rested against a tree. I laid down jolt in front of me and started to fall asleep.

"What happened" I heard Jolt say in a small voice. My eyes opened fully and I looked at her.

"I don't really know. When they hurt you I seemed to lose all of my self control. I seemed like I had gone crazy" I said trying to explain it to her. She shook here like she under stood.

"You are part Flareon so it makes sense that you should have some of the higher attacks to. The rage attack is very hard to control. I have seen it before. It only happens when something that you fell greatly for is hurt. Like a Flareon that gets an insult thrown at him gets mad at the person for hurting his ego. Then his rage attack activates and he becomes uncontrollable. There are other cases like yours where…." She did not get to finish because she fell asleep. Then soon after I also fell asleep thinking about what she had said and what I meant.

I am very very sorry that this chapter was so short.

The next chapter is the end of steams story

So please review and sorry again for it being so short.


	6. final

Ch 5+1 or 6

Nothing

By: um me of coarse

The next month that it took to get to the mountain was not very eventful. The only thing that happened was Jolt falling into a river. I was not thinking about what had happened and how it was sort of funny.

Flash back

The day had started the normal besides the fact the snow had lessened on falling. It was just as cold as every other day that we had. About mi day we came to a calm stream that was in front of us. We found a log that went across and jolt started to cross it.

About midway I said "Is that safe it looks slippery".

"No its fine I am doing well" she said but she started to slip up. "Maybe I will come back" she said as she fell in the water. I was worried but if I jumped into get her I might get the egg wet. She easily swam to the edge and came next to me.

"Why did you cross the log if you can easily swim" I asked. She looked as if she was going to reply but then gave up.

"Um yeah, why don't you give me the egg and you can swim me across" she said. I nodded my head and gave her the egg. I jumped in the not cold or hot water and she hopped on my back. I took her across the river and she hoped off. I hoped out and she gave me the egg back.

I was not going to forget that day for awhile.

End flash back

We were now walking getting ever nearer to the mountain. Now then as we walked I started to think about what would happen when we actually got to the mountain. This pack that I was looking for was a pack of crossbreeds. This sounded like a good thing at first but now that Jolt had joined me I did not think that I could join them. If that meant I would have to leave Jolt I do not think I could.

We were currently walking in the neutral place still. The forest seemed to start to lessen here. So in a little while we finally came to the mountain that we had been traveling to.

"I guess it's too much to ask that there on the bottom" Jolt said. I nodded yes thinking the same thing.

"I think so, life can never be easy" I said as I looked for a way up. I jumped for joy when I found these things cut strait into the stone. There were very easy to climb up. They were covered in snow and we had some trouble climbing up.

We started up and we had some problem getting up but when we got about half way there was a sort of cave that we could rest in. For that night we rested in there. It had a sand floor even though it was no close to a river. It was just like my old cave. I loved it and I slept very soundly that night.

In the morning we started up the mountain finally reaching the top after a long while. Jolt had kind of fell back and hurt her paw so we had to stop for it to get better. Now then when we reached the top Jolt and I were shocked at what we saw. There was this big shimmering shield that went all around this lush green field. The field was in the mountain and the mountain itself must have been bigger then I thought at first. It was amazing to see all these live trees and plants.

I put my paw onto the shield that was protecting the place from the snow and cold I was shocked to have my paw go threw it. Jolt and I walked strait threw it and down the things.

A yellow umbreon came out from behind a tree to greet us.

"Hello I suppose you are here to se shock" she said.

"Yes if that's your leader" I said to her.

"Ok follow my and by the way my name is twilight" she said. Very interesting, I could tell by here cooler that she came from a Jolteon and umbreon. We followed her threw the tree tell we came to a small water pond. There was a blue Jolteon fishing there. He jumped in the water and came out with a fish in his mouth. He walked over to us.

"Yes I suppose you are here to see me" I nodded my head. He looked over at Jolt. "If you are here to join the pack you can not. We only let crossbreeds" he said. This is exactly what I hade come up with. I looked over at Jolt and she had look of sadness. I did not want here to leave because of some reason probably because I think I had started to like here.

"Yes that is what was planned at fist but over my journey I have decided not join" I said. I looked back over at jolt and she hade a look of being overjoyed. This made me even happier.

"Ok as you, would you like to stay the night tell the storm that we seem to be having wears off" he said. This made me look up and sure enough there was a storm ragging outside of the shield.

"Yes we would like to" I said. We then left and went to some corner of the place. It was the first night in awhile that we were able to sleep on not frozen grass.

"So why were you so sad earlier" I asked.

"I did not want you to leave like you almost did at the eevee pack" she said.

"Why did you not want to leave" I asked.

She looked at reluctantly but then she said it "Because I think I love you" she said. She had a look of hope on her face. I think over the past two months that I had stated to love her to.

"I think that I love you to" I said back. She then had a very big smile she was happier then I had ever seen her been before. Then that was the last thing that I had saw befor I fell into a slumber.

In the middle of the night I felt something push against my side. I opened my eyes and stood up. There was a green Flareon in front of me.

"Follow me pleas" he said. I did as he said and followed him into the heart of trees. Jolt seemed to have heard and was following us. She still had a look of joy on her face.

When we got to the center of the trees there was a small circle with a stone standing up in the center. The stone was glowing and shock was standing in front of it. Twilight was standing at his side. Then the green Flareon joined them at there side.

"We now pray to our great god to insure that the shield that protects us is kept and to make sure we have food" he said. The stone lit up and then died down. I looked up and the shield was glowing a bit lighter. "Ok were done" he said walking back over to us.

"Ok, what was that"?

"That was the ceremony to keep the shield up. That is the eevee god that we pray to" he said. I walked around to look at the stone and saw a five headed eevee. Each head was just one of the evolutions. "We thought you might like to see it. If you want you may go to bed" he said walking off. We went back to our corner and fell asleep.

In the morning we woke up and said good by to our new friends. We asked but the green guy would not explain to use how he was green. He just said "it's a long story" then left. We walked up the things we now knew as stairs on the other side of the field and went down the other mountain side.

What we found was a snow covered field that in a month would turn into a lush field. There was a river on one side and a nice big cave on the other side. There was a forest full of different pokemon on the other side of the side the mountain is on. Jolt later had an egg that hatched at the some time as the one we found but that is another story.

Ok so this is the last chapter

Please review

I was also wondering if you could tell me if I should continue the story with his child or start a new story with his child. I don't really know. Also the next one will have nore species in it.


End file.
